The present invention relates generally to candle systems and, more particularly, to a candlewick for use in such candle systems for efficiently burning candle fuels.
When a candle is burning, a problem of sooting occurs when the flame of the candle is incapable of efficiently burning the fuel that is being supplied to the flame via the wick. Soot is generally understood to be the remains of carbon particles that have not been completely decomposed (burned) within the candle flame as the candle burns. Soot has three directions it can go in a candle system. First, it can be fully combusted and burned off. Second, it can be released into the atmosphere as smoke. Lastly, it can attach itself to the candlewick and grow into a carbon head.
Soot in the form of smoke is typically associated with having a candlewick that is too large such that the flame is incapable of completely burning xe2x80x9callxe2x80x9d of the fuel being supplied via the wick. This problem is usually remedied by using a smaller wick which will provide less fuel to the flame and thus prevent a candle from smoking. However, smaller flames produce less heat which is oftentimes necessary to completely oxidize carbon particles from the wick to prevent carbon heading. Therefore, the optimum solution is to find a wick that can supply the correct amount of fuel to the flame so that there is neither smoking nor carbon head formation as the candle burns.
Proper sizing of the wick for a particular candle application has been the preferred solution for centuries. Recently, however, the introduction and popularity of various natural and cleaner burning candle fuels, as well as the introduction of oversized and oddly shaped candles (opposed to the traditional cylinder shapes) has presented the need for vastly more sophisticated candlewick systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for a candlewick for use in a candle system which burns efficiently without producing undesirable smoke or forming a carbon head in a variety of candle system applications.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing and other shortcomings and drawbacks of candlewicks and candle systems heretofore known. While the invention will be described in connection with certain embodiments, it will be understood that the invention is not limited to these embodiments. On the contrary, the invention includes all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the present invention.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a candlewick is provided which is particularly designed to burn efficiently in a candle system without producing undesirable smoke and carbon heading. Rather than simply adjusting the size of the wick (larger or smaller) to accommodate the flame""s ability to consume the fuel supplied by the candle, the candlewick of the present invention is designed to change the physical shape of the flame to thereby find provide maximum burning efficiency.
To this end, and in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the candlewick comprises two or more discrete wicks which are braided, weaved, twisted or otherwise intertwined together so that the wicks are intertwined along their respective entire lengths. A binding member, such as one or more yarns of polypropylene or other generally non-wicking and non-toxic material, is intertwined with the wicks in one embodiment so that the wicks are bound together by the yarn and thereby prevented from uncoiling or unraveling before being incorporated into a candle system.
When the candlewick of the present invention is ignited, the heat generated by the flame melts or burns away the polypropylene yarns that are binding the wicks together. The individual wicks, which are no longer bound together, naturally unravel or uncoil away from each other generally at or slightly above the surface of the candle as the candlewick burns so that the ends of the wicks separate and spread apart. The single flame, which is now fed by two (or more) discrete wicks, is shaped by the unraveled or uncoiled ends of the wicks and the wick composition to produce an enlarged flame and flame base which are larger than the flame and flame base generated by a conventional single candlewick end of conventional candlewick systems. By having the particular wick construction and wick composition of the present invention define the size and shape of the enlarged flame, more oxygen is drawn into the flame, thereby providing for a larger heated burning chamber within the flame itself and reducing the generation of undesirable smoke and soot from the flame.
The above and other objects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent from the accompanying drawings and the description thereof.